


只对你有感觉

by wsmd



Category: TF家族, 台风少年团 | Typhoon Teens (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 微笑再美再甜不是你的都不特别。
Relationships: Gu Shengke/Yao Jingyuan





	只对你有感觉

我和辜圣棵好久没见面了。  
明明大家都在北京，可是连见面的机会都要因为训练而被剥夺。我整天跟他们四个一起没日没夜地练习，唱完歌跳舞，跳完舞吃饭，吃完饭继续唱歌跳舞。有的时候头晕眼花看见丁程鑫喊一句马嘉祺，后来知道那个人是刘耀文。  
他们四个深谙营业大法，丁程鑫抱完马嘉祺紧接着就要去跟刘耀文调笑，刘耀文上一秒还在把马嘉祺压在身下挠他痒痒下一秒立刻闪现到宋亚轩面前捏他的脸，我一个人孤零零的像颗没人疼没人爱的小白菜。  
倒也不是我被特殊对待了，实在是我懒得营业，我很早就意识到我跟他们完全是两个世界的人，我宁愿独自美丽。

半夜两点的练习室还是灯火通明，我跳完舞大汗淋漓地站在落地窗边，宋亚轩招呼我回酒店，我说想吹吹风，刘耀文丢下一句“那你小心别着凉啊”就拉着宋亚轩走了。  
事实上我连窗户都没打开，这寒冬腊月的，我有病才吹冷风装忧郁。他们是队里最小的两个，当然不懂，其实那两个大的也不见得懂。身为老大哥的我也不是故作深沉，我只是有点累了。  
我从楼上往下看，车水马龙霓虹闪烁，十二月的北京和六月的重庆没有本质区别，六月在重庆我以为我是一个人单打独斗，但是有个傻大个陪我；十二月在北京我以为我有队友有伙伴，但是我却更寂寞。  
我突然觉得有点委屈。  
委屈什么呢，粉丝看来我是空降，一来就名不正言不顺地占了个出道位，骂我的人能从长江国际十八楼排到沙坪坝火车站再排到江北机场，嘉陵江里都是她们的眼泪和青春，不过这些怨恨和不甘很快就能被江水冲刷到很远的地方。  
很多人说我幸运，但是我宁愿不这么幸运，有些事不是我能决定的，能出道固然好，可得到的同时也意味失去。

但是我委屈的不是这个，我委屈的是在这样一个再平常不过的夜晚，我居然在想辜圣棵。  
有点可笑，那个家伙连电话也不给我打一个，视频通话就更不用说了，微信聊天也是寥寥无几，还基本上都是我主动找他。我是个话题废，不知道说什么，每次都索性简单粗暴地甩几张自拍过去，他也是直男到不行，除了“好看”再也不会夸别的。  
这种莫名其妙的委屈在见到辜圣棵的时候终于忍受不住了，我扑过去他怀里，他愣了一秒条件反射地把我抱住，顿时他后面的一众人看我的眼神有点奇怪。  
说实话我和他们不是很熟，太久没见了有几个我甚至叫不出名字了，时代峰峻一大帮十几岁的男生里我熟的只有我现在的四个队友和宋文嘉那个东北人，但也只是一般熟。  
我和辜圣棵是非常熟。  
熟到什么程度呢？我知道他爱穿黑色的纯棉内裤，喜欢带发带，爱喝可乐尤其是百事可乐，喜欢胸大的软妹。

我和他是一块进的公司，进公司前一个礼拜我跟我女朋友分手了，其实我还挺喜欢她的，但是没办法，公司有规定，不能谈恋爱。  
见到辜圣棵的第一眼我着实被他的身高吓到，还以为是哪里来的男模走错地方了。我自以为身高还算优秀，可他站在我旁边我居然意外显得有些娇小，他的手很大，我甚至错觉他一手能把我掐死。  
当然他不会掐我，我们一开始很局促，像被家里逼婚不得不出来头一次相亲的两个大龄单身青年，一起走的时候他偶尔还会同手同脚。  
慢慢混熟之后我发现他是个傻大个，经常我跟他说着话他看我，看着看着就傻笑起来。  
那个时候我们还不知道各自未来的命运是怎么样的，我们形影不离，吃饭一起睡觉一起，有时还共用一个水杯。我其实稍微有点洁癖，但是辜圣棵主动把他的水杯递过来，动作自然大方，眼神坦坦荡荡，我也不好意思拒绝。  
公司很穷，我们两个大高个可怜巴巴地挤一张小床，他睡觉不安稳还要来抢我的被子，我半夜被冻醒很生气，但是我目测打不过他，只能委曲求全跟他请求让他不要再一个人霸占一整床被子，没想到他这个不要脸的晚上直接抱着我睡了。

后来来了个很高的男生，虽然没有辜圣棵高，但好歹长得挺帅，一嘴东北茬，他说他叫宋文嘉，爱吃锅包肉。他很会讲笑话，每次都逗得我花枝乱颤，辜圣棵跟我一起坐在狭窄的小沙发上听宋文嘉胡扯，笑得头发都颤动起来，一边笑一边还抱着我的腰。  
我怀疑他趁机光明正大地吃我豆腐，抱我腰也就算了，还要腾出一只手来拍我的大腿，他用力很轻，于是显得那拍打不像拍打像抚摸。

没几天宋文嘉被抓去拍剧，我和辜圣棵独处的时间更多了。我发现他这人看起来拽得不行，长一张家暴脸，其实人很温柔，而且他居然喜欢粉红色。  
这种出人意料的反差萌让我觉得很不可思议，我每天来公司都要经过一家饰品店，就是那种整体装修风格都非常少女，连墙壁都是粉红色的店。  
本来我对这种店丝毫没有兴趣，但是那天我鬼使神差地多看了两眼，看到一个粉色的毛绒挂件，应该是什么动物，实在太丑了我判断不出来，但是做工很精致，关键是整个挂件都是粉色的，很适合辜圣棵。  
结果这个还没我巴掌大的东西居然要99块，我心痛地付了钱，送给辜圣棵的时候觉得自己像个钱多的没地方花的傻逼，但是他好像很开心，给了我一个非常热情的拥抱，热情到我以为他下一秒就要亲我。  
在这个公司待久了果然变得gay gay的，我想。

我觉得辜圣棵一定是个情场高手，打情骂俏想必很拿手，脸皮能比城墙厚，没想到我完全猜错了，他就是个纸老虎，外表看上去风流，实际上比谁都纯情。  
我能发现这点是因为有次我不小心摔倒了，他反应很快地及时垫在我身下，我们的距离近到我能感受到他剧烈跳动的心跳，我们的唇可能只有两厘米。  
他的耳根非常可疑地红了，红得能滴血的样子。我指着他的耳朵笑他，他偏过头很做作地咳嗽两声，没什么说服力地解释道：“空调太热了。”  
神经，现在是夏天，空调打的是冷气，热什么热。

再后来因为某些不可抗力，公司阵脚大乱，临时决定哪五人成团，我就这样不明不白地预备出道了，而那时的我跳舞都还有些手脚不协调。  
人算不如天算，我还是很怕的，怕流言蜚语，怕苦怕累，怕扛不住压力……  
怕没有辜圣棵的日子。  
可惜现实不允许我天真，辜圣棵和其他人一样飞快收拾好行李，一起踏上回重庆的路。我和其他四个人一起去送他们，去送他，他笑笑揉乱我的头发，我想哭最后还是觉得丢脸硬生生忍住了。  
他对我说：“你要自信点啊，以后会有很多人喜欢你的。”

然后五个月过去，我盼星星盼月亮终于盼来了这场久别重逢。  
辜圣棵背一个很丑的黑色双肩包，轻轻拍着我的背，喊我“景元儿”。他喜欢去姓在我的名字后面带儿化音叫我，很亲昵的叫法，丁程鑫马嘉祺宋亚轩刘耀文也喜欢这么叫我，可是他们跟辜圣棵都不一样。  
不一样在哪呢？我说不出来。  
这个时候不太适合继续儿女情长，后面还跟着一堆练习生眼睁睁地看着我们做他们已经习以为常的“兄友弟恭”的动作，要说纳闷可能也只是好奇我和他什么时候关系这么好。  
我和他当然关系好，在他们都还不认识我们的时候，我们的关系就已经很好了。  
我放开辜圣棵，辜圣棵把包放下来，我看到了那个粉色的挂件。  
那么严肃正经的一个黑包上，挂着俏皮可爱的粉色挂件，有staff路过开玩笑说“辜圣棵你哪来的粉色挂件啊，没想到你内心住着一个小公主啊”。  
他没有说话，直愣愣地看着我，过了一会说了句“对，我心里住着一个小公主”，也不知道是在跟谁说。

熟识的面孔汇合，新鲜的血液注入，冰冷的镜头前终于又彻底热闹起来，甚至装不下所有喜悦好动的男孩。  
在镜头捕捉不到的角落，有更多蠢蠢欲动的东西。  
我偷偷把自己塞进那个看起来很蠢的“屠小葵”老虎玩偶服里去找辜圣棵，他大概想当然地以为是工作人员，冲过来拍我的头捏我的手，还要摘我的头套。  
我死死抓着头套不让他拿，他忽然微微弯下腰从玩偶的眼睛里看进来，笑得很灿烂：“姚景元，是不是你？”  
不等我回答他就来踩我的脚，我挪动着笨拙的身体要踩回去，他逃得飞快，爆发出爽朗的笑声，气得我在原地跺脚。

这种久违的能让全身上下的细胞都活过来的感觉，我很怀念。  
跟队友在一起时我想的基本上都是上次的舞排到哪了，我是不是又拖进度了，跟十八楼其他男孩在一起时我想的是他们会恨我吗，因为我出道了而他们没有。  
但是我发现我跟辜圣棵在一块时什么乱七八糟的都不想，只想跟他打闹说笑。  
大家穿着款式一样的运动服，我和他的那套连颜色都一样。宋文嘉也是这个颜色，丁程鑫和马嘉祺也是，贺峻霖也是，可是这并不妨碍我一眼就认出他，因为他永远是人群中最高的那个，而且我对他太熟悉了。  
我知道摄像机在拍，我就是要让镜头记录下这一刻，让能看到这个花絮视频的千万人都能看到，这一刻以这样的方式光明坦荡地呈现出来。  
我们互相对拜，就像古代成亲时夫妻对拜一样，我对他唱：“微笑再美再甜不是你的都不特别。”他就真的笑起来，我像只鸟欢快地扑进他怀里，他一把就能抱住我，我腿都抬起来了，结果这个笨蛋根本什么都不懂，直接环住我的腰。  
什么嘛，我是想让他公主抱我的，他也太不解风情了。

运动会我俩站在一起，都在最边上，我向右边跨一步哼哼着贴上去，他一开始想给我让位置，后来反应过来很上道地搂住我的肩膀。  
其实我很少撒娇的，但是他好像很喜欢别人冲他撒娇，我们以前还在一起训练的时候无聊讨论过各自的情史，他的前女友是个胸大腰细腿长的萌妹，最擅长撒娇。  
于是我投其所好，胸大不能勉强，但我也腰细腿长肤白貌美，撒娇这种事虽然恶心，但多做做也就习惯了。  
他果然对这一套很受用，每次我黏糊糊地冲他撒娇他就一点办法也没有，露出有些无奈又有些宠溺的笑来。

运动会结束后照例聚餐，订了个挺大的包间吃火锅，二十多号人浩浩荡荡被分成三组，幸运的是辜圣棵就坐在我旁边。  
吃到一半他突然飞快地小声说了句：“你真好看。”  
这种夸奖我也不是第一次听，我点点头，心思全在火锅上：“嗯。”  
“我以后的老婆也像你这么好看就好了。”  
我手一抖，刚捞起来的肥牛滑回了锅里，被宋文嘉顺手夹走。  
宋文嘉笑嘻嘻地说着“谢了老弟”，我看着辜圣棵，觉得有什么东西要破土而出。那是非常诱人，同时也非常危险的感情。  
于是我假装糊涂地嘴硬道：“你想这些干吗，公司不让谈恋爱的。”  
他低着头好像很沮丧，接下来整顿饭都没有再说话。

等到吃得差不多了，我终于想起来要给家里打个电话。我摁了半天自己的手机才后知后觉没电了，就近问辜圣棵借。  
他把手机给我，我问他密码是什么，他不说话，直接抓着我的手把大拇指摁上去，居然就这么解锁了。  
我整个人都震惊了，他什么时候把我的指纹录进去当密码的？  
不对，重点是他为什么要把我的指纹当成他的手机密码？  
我来不及思考，正事都忘记做，又锁了屏改成密码输入。试了我的生日，果然又解锁了。  
这件事杀伤力太大，我需要缓缓，然而手下又一不小心点进了他的手机相册。我无意窥探他人隐私，但是那个相册摆在那里对我的吸引力实在太大了，因为相册的封面上是我的照片。  
我点进这个叫做“已结缘”的相册，惊讶地发现里面全是我微信上发给他的自拍。  
无一例外，每张都存了下来，我都不知道我不知不觉给他发了这么多自拍。  
他发现了我在偷看他的相册，慌乱地伸手过来抢，我不给，他的耳朵又红了，脸好像也红了。这回他此地无银三百两地抢先为自己找好了充分的借口：“空调太热了。”

今时不同往日，空调吹的确实是热气，就像他喷洒在我脸上的呼吸一样是滚烫的。  
这一刻我比他还要慌张，想跳楼想逃跑，想装作什么都没发生，想夺门而出。  
但是辜圣棵没给我实施这些想法的机会，他十分大胆地箍住我的腰，他的力气很大，我无法反抗也不想反抗，我闭上眼，他的吻准确无误地落在我的唇上。  
耳边传来其他人的惊呼，我被空调暖风和火锅热气熏了很久的眼眶里终于砸下来一滴泪。  
我又想起七月的那天他跟我分别时说的那句话：  
以后会有很多人喜欢你。

——可是我只喜欢你。  
怎么办啊，公司说不能谈恋爱啊。

END

* “已结缘”=yjy


End file.
